Pegorino Crime Family
The Pegorino crime family, led by mobster Jimmy Pegorino, was an American crime organization based in Alderney, giving rise to its alias "The Alderney Mob." Other important members in the organization included captain (or caporegime) Ray Boccino and associate (or chief liuetenant or Acting Consigliere) Phil Bell. During the storyline, Pegorino hired hitman Niko Bellic, which eventually lead to the organization's downfall, depending on the player's choice. Description The Pegorino crime family are first introduced in the storyline by Patrick McReary, a prominent figure in the McReary Family, after McReary and Niko Bellic successfully steal a shipment of pharmaceuticals for Pegorino captain Ray Boccino. Boccino later calls Bellic, offering him work in exchange for money; his goal is to use him and Johnny Klebitz (the The Lost and Damned protagonist) to steal Diamonds and later sell them. Complications arise all throughout this plan, and it ultimately fails due to the dis-loyalty Klebitz shows Boccino & Boccino returns to Johnny. Despite this, Boccino gave Niko with what he promised him; the location of Florian Cravic. It later becomes clear that Boccino doesn't even attempt to find Cravic, but only uses Bellic to solve his problems. Bellic will quit his work for Boccino. Bellic later meets Phil Bell, a member and figurehead in the organization. Bellic decides to work for Bell instead, ignoring Boccino's constant advice and demands. They steal Heroin, then Niko helps Jimmy Pegorino with his situation with the Pavano Family. Bellic will then help Phil, and Niko will eventually end up killing Anthony Corrado & Ray Boccino on Jimmy Pegorino's orders -- they both, in Pegorino's opinion, turned rats. Soon afterwards, Pegorino requests that Bellic participate in a Heroin deal that would require him to seriously trust Dimitri Rascalov, his arch-enemy who betrayed him and had Roman kidnapped. Choosing the Endings in GTA IV would Niko either Deal or strike Revenge. Striking Revenge does Rascalov get revenge-assisinated by Bellic; after Bell cuts off his connection with Bellic, Pegorino, enraged at how Niko destroyed his orginazation's last chance of greatness, killed Kate McReary (Niko's then-girlfriend) in an unsuccessfull attempt to kill Bellic. In revenge for this, Niko, with the help of Little Jacob & Roman Bellic, kills Pegorino. Doing a deal, Niko picks up Phil Bell and goes to the Deal; Dimitri tells them that he has killed the Heroin buyers and has kept the Heroin; so they must fight for the money in the buyer's HQ. They succeed, letting Pegorino become rich and get a high status (and letting him ally with Rascalov). After Bell cut off his connection with Bellic, Dimitri sent The Killer to kill him; he ended up killing himself & Roman Bellic. Now enraged at Rascalov more than ever, he uses Little Jacob's help to track down Rascalov who would kill Pegorino before being killed by Bellic. After Pegorino's death in both endings, it is doubtable that his orginazation would still stand. Members *Jimmy Pegorino - Don (Deceased) *Ray Boccino - Capo (Deceased) *Phil Bell - Chief Lieutenant (Retired) *Anthony Corrado - Bodyguard/Soldier (Deceased) *Luca Silvestri - Soldier (Deceased) *Joseph DiLeo - Enforcer (Deceased) *Johnny Barbosa - Enforcer (Deceased) *Peter Marchetti - Soldier (Deceased) *Marco Bonnaro - Soldier (Deceased) *Frankie Gallo - Enforcer (Can Be Killed) Associates *Gerald McReary - Hired gun *Patrick McReary - Hired gun *Niko Bellic - Hired gun *Wade Johnson - Informer *Tommy - Bartender at Honkers Gentlemen's Club. Trivia *The Pegorino Family and the Russian Mafia are seen fighting Niko together in A Revenger's Tragedy, but only the Pegorino Family fights Niko in Out of Commission, as Dimitri Rascalov has been killed in A Dish Served Cold in the Revenge Storyline, therefore the Russian Mafia has ended. *It is unknown if the family gets a seat in The Commission or is just about to. Pegorino seems happy when he rings you if you decide to do the Deal Storyline, though this could be because he thinks he will be able to buy a place in The Commission with the money he earns from the deal. *The Pegorino family could be based on the DeCavalcante Crime Family from New Jersey which Alderney is based on, however they have a seat on The Commission. fr:Famille Pegorino Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Cosa Nostra